It was the change
by taniadh
Summary: One shot. Pensamientos de Lorna a lo largo del capítulo 2x12 "It was the change" y pequeña escena Nickello al final.


Lorna no estaba teniendo un buen día. No es que hubiese muchos días buenos cuando estás en prisión pero un día de lluvia que obliga a todo el mundo a estar más encerrado que de costumbre y con los ánimos caldeados como ya estaban, no auguraba nada bueno. Pasó parte de la mañana visitando al resto de la familia, queriendo escuchar sus quejas y problemas en un intento de olvidarse de los suyos propios. Por fortuna, siempre podía contar con Piper para eso. En cuanto entró en la habitación donde la vio perdida en sus pensamientos le preguntó por su traslado y, como siempre, la rubia acabó contándole todos los problemas que tenía con Figueroa, con la administración, pero, sobre todo, con su familia. Lorna asintió sonriendo levemente en muestra de apoyo sin querer interrumpirla hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir mucho más estando allí y se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado dispuesta para irse. Entonces fue cuando Piper cambió el tema de conversación sorprendiendo a la morena.

- Morello, fuiste la primera persona que me trató con amabilidad cuando llegué. Estaba muy asustada. Me hiciste sentir que todo iría bien.

Lorna no se esperaba esas palabras y, por supuesto, que se emocionó. Asintió varias veces con la mirada baja mientras sacaba la bufanda de su abrigo sólo para mantener las manos ocupadas. Ahora es cuando la realidad la estaba golpeando, no iba a ver a Piper. La trasladaban a otra prisión y en ocho meses sería libre para volver con su familia. Y sí, puede que la rubia tuviese un pequeño complejo de egocentrismo pero todo el mundo tenía sus problemas. Además, Piper había sido un gran apoyo para ella. Puede que la mitad de las veces no supiera de qué estaba hablando cuando se ponía a citar libros y autores pero la había dejado trabajar en el periódico de la prisión. Y la había defendido cuando Flaca criticó su forma de expresarse. Además, tal y como estaban los ánimos en la prisión, todos los amigos eran pocos.

- Voy a recordar esto que has dicho en mis días malos.

Contestó antes de guiñarle un ojo como despedida, y era cierto. Le alegraba saber que en cierta forma ayudaba a las reclusas cuando llegaban, que ayudaba a que se tranquilizasen. Lo más seguro es que después cada una se fuese con su tribu y no volviesen a hablar en lo que les quedaba de condena pero al menos dejaba una buena impresión. Eso explicaba también por qué nunca había tenido problemas con ninguna reclusa, además de pertenecer a la familia de Red, por supuesto. Eso siempre era un buen seguro en la cárcel. O al menos hasta ahora.

Pasó el resto de la tarde andando de un lugar a otro sin saber muy bien dónde ir. Todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer para prepararse para la tormenta, todo el mundo excepto ella que ya había aparcado la furgoneta en el garaje que le habían indicado. Así que se fue a su cubículo a guardar todas sus cosas valiosas en los sitios más altos, por si acaso había una inundación en los suburbios. No se equivocó demasiado con sus predicciones puesto que al poco tiempo apareció DeMarco avisando de una inundación en los baños. Los guardias en seguida dieron la alarma y ordenaron que todas las reclusas recogieran sus colchones con alguna manta para pasar la noche en la planta superior, concretamente en el comedor. Piper tenía razón, debían arreglar todo el edificio y todas las averías en lugar de tener que trasladarse pero hacía tanto tiempo que el sistema funcionaba así que a nadie se le había ocurrido quejarse. Además, no es como si fueran a escuchar las quejas de unas reclusas.

Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron que Vee y la mayor parte de las reclusas ya se habían instalado así que esperaron las órdenes de Red que las llevó al otro lado de la habitación para poder tenerlas vigiladas. Red hablaba de todo el asunto como si se enfrentaran a una guerra y Lorna no podía no tomárselo en serio. No le importaba pelearse con Vee y sus chicas o con quien fuese siempre que fuese una pelea justa, el problema es que todas le sacaban bastantes kilos de ventaja. Y no sólo a ella, sino a todo el grupo. Ya que se iban a pelear que al menos tuviesen una esperanza de salir ilesas porque Lorna no tenía ningún interés en convertirse en una mártir. Cuando Red indicó que no fuesen a ningún sitio solas inmediatamente buscó a Nicky con la mirada. Porque siempre que aparecía la palabra "compañera" Lorna pensaba en Nicky. Era así y no podía hacer nada por corregirlo. Pero por más que la buscó no pudo encontrarla. Como si le hubiese leído la mente Jones habló.

- Se ha ido junto con Chapman a ayudar a Luscheck con los generadores de las bombas para achicar agua.

- ¿Qué? –respondió sorprendida Lorna- Ese no es su trabajo, y puede que Nicky sepa algo pero Piper ni siquiera sabe cómo es un generador.

- Tampoco Luscheck, para el caso –comentó Gina más para sí misma que para las demás.

Lorna la miró haciendo una mueca como toda respuesta.

- Este sitio es una mierda.- comentó mientras miraba por una de las ventanas la tormenta que hacía e intentaba no imaginarse a Nicky electrocutándose con el generador a causa de la lluvia. Aunque dadas las medidas de seguridad con las que contaba la prisión era lo más probable.

Se sentó en una de las mesas junto con las demás y cuando encontró una bolsa se entretuvo en intentar hacer un muñeco, o algo parecido, tan sólo intentaba aislar la voz de Soso y poder tener algo de tranquilidad. Ella misma era una persona bastante optimista y sabía que eso irritaba a algunas reclusas pero no entendía como Soso no se daba cuenta de que había momentos en los que las personas necesitaban un momento de tranquilidad sin escuchar historias que en realidad no les importaban. Claro, que quizá ese era su mecanismo de defensa, su escape de todo esto. Y Lorna no estaba en la mejor posición para juzgar a nadie por eso. Suspiró y le ofreció una sonrisa leve a Norma cuando esta se giró para mirarla con incredulidad. Si hasta Norma se acaba cansando de ti es que tienes un gran problema. O quizá no. Ya que al poco tiempo casi todas las reclusas acabaron uniéndose a la canción y por unos momentos Lorna pensó que se encontraba en un campamento de verano y no en la prisión. Quizá Soso tenía sus cosas buenas.

Cuando terminó el muñeco lo dejó en la mesa con un suspiro audible, estaba nerviosa. Nicky tendría que estar aquí, Chapman ya había vuelto y estaba hablando con Ruiz ¿Dónde estaba Nichols? No quería ponerse paranoica así que decidió dar una vuelta por la estancia por entretenerse y fue cuando vio a miss Rosa en la parte de la pared ya metida en su cama. A pesar del humor serio de la mujer a Lorna le caía bien, y le entristecía mucho su situación. Siempre intentaba aliviarle el viaje al hospital contando historias y sonriendo, en definitiva, siendo amable. Aunque normalmente se sentía como una idiota cuando hacía todo eso y sólo recibía gruñidos como respuesta de la otra reclusa, había ocasiones en las que Rosa sonreía, o había un atisbo de sonrisa en su expresión. Y eso le bastaba para continuar. Ya era bastante difícil mantener el optimismo cuando estás en prisión, no podía imaginarse lo difícil que es si además eres mayor y tienes cáncer.

Siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos Lorna se fue acercando a miss Rosa para preguntarle, quería saber si estaba bien o si había algo que podía hacer por ella. No con esas palabras, claro. Al fin y al cabo estaban en la cárcel. Sin embargo a medida que se acercaba le pareció notar que su pecho no subía ni bajaba. No estaba respirando. Lorna se acercó del todo y empezó a sacudirla llamándola asustada.

- Aún sigo viva si eso es lo que te preocupa.-recibió como toda respuesta.

Lorna sonrió profundamente aliviada desplomándose en el colchón que se encontraba al lado.

- No, no es sólo que…-buscó una excusa creíble pero como no la encontró decidió cambiar de tema.- Sé que esto no luce muy bien.

Rosa la cortó antes de que pudiese seguir.

- Lo malo no es morir. Lo malo es tener que morir aquí ¿sabes? –Lorna asintió con una mueca triste entendiendo lo que quería decir.- Lo último que veré seréis vosotras, imbéciles.

Lorna no se tomó el insulto de forma personal, sabía que era la forma de expresarse y que no iba con verdadera maldad. Además, ya tenía bastante experiencia en tratar con personas que decían más insultos que palabras en una frase. Así que pese al mal humor de Rosa, Lorna se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder sacar de su pantalón el dulce que tenía de reserva para después. Podía ser una ofrenda de paz o un "eh, no todas somos imbéciles. A algunas nos importas". O quizá un "Te entiendo, y lo siento, sólo puedo hacer esto por ti". En cualquier caso, Rosa lo aceptó totalmente sorprendida. Lorna era la única a la que podías llamar imbécil y recibir un caramelo como respuesta.

Lorna se recostó contra la pared aguantándose las ganas de sonreír al ver que Rosa aceptaba su regalo. Paseó la mirada por toda la estancia buscando a la chica de pelo abultado que no podía pasar desapercibida, y se removió molesta de nuevo al no encontrarla. Se levantó y cogió uno de los cubos como excusa para poder salir fuera, estaba preocupada por Nicky pero si Piper no le había comentado nada es porque seguramente la otra chica se habría quedado fuera. Abrió la puerta del patio dejando el cubo al lado y rodeó el edificio abrochándose el abrigo para protegerse de la lluvia y el viento. No mucho más lejos de donde se encontraba, debajo de un pequeño tejado encontró una figura que reconoció al instante. Allí estaba Nicky Nichols, con un cigarro entre los labios fumando mientras observaba el horizonte, imperturbable. Como si no hubiese semejante tormenta a su alrededor, aunque es verdad que esta se había calmado al menos por un tiempo. Se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la empujó por el hombro.

- Hey, cuidado con la violencia –respondió Nicky sorprendida mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Te llevo esperando horas –contestó la morena con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas como si realmente estuviese muy enfadada- Espero que tengas una buena excusa.

Nicky no pudo evitar sonreír más al escuchar el tono de reproche más parecido al de una madre preocupada, o incluso, una novia.

- Fui con Luscheck a por lo de los generadores y resulta que todo está vacío, no existe. Si el lago se desborda moriremos ahogadas. Así que volví con Chapaman al edificio pero cuando llegamos estabais en pleno momento de karaoke. Y pensé que podía pasar mis últimas horas de vida escuchando a Soso y el resto de la prisión cantar o quedarme fuera y fumar mientras se acerca la tormenta.

Lorna acabó rindo negando con la cabeza por la respuesta de la otra reclusa. Sólo Nicky podía encontrar una excusa así.

- Así que pensabas dejar que pasase mis últimas horas de vida escuchando a todas las reclusas cantar mientras tú fumabas. Muy bonito, Nichols, muy bonito. –la reprendió sin borrar su sonrisa acercándose más a ella inconscientemente.

- Nah, vamos, no es así. Si el lago se desbordaba iba a entrar a dar la alarma y después te subiría a alguna mesa o una puerta, como lo del Titanic, sólo que yo me aseguraría de que pudiese subirme yo también y después sería el héroe de la película. –dijo sin poder evitar la referencia a la película romántica. Cosa que sabía que le encantaría a la morena.-

No se equivocaba. Lorna sonrió mucho más amplio reprimiendo apenas un pequeño gritito leve.

- No sé, Jack es un héroe porque muere para salvarla a ella… -continuó con el juego.

- Pero yo soy más lista que él. Además, ¿quién hará que lo pases bien si no estoy yo? –preguntó elevando las cejas varias veces, coqueteando.-

Lorna acabó por reírse dándole la razón mientras se abrazaba a ella sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo. Nicky apagó el cigarro ya acabado y respondió al gesto abrazándola con la misma naturalidad.

- Deberíamos entrar ya. Red está muy paranoica con Vee y las demás. Dice que no debemos ir solas a ningún sitio ni perderlas de vista, que nos pueden atacar a cualquiera. Por eso estaba preocupada. –confesó la morena murmurando contra el abrigo de la exyonki-

- Sabes que a veces Red exagera mucho, no te preocupes no va a pasar nada. Algo de tensión en los pasillos, algunas malas caras y ya está. En unos días todo se habrá pasado. –intentó tranquilizarla Nicky aunque sabía que no era verdad. Vee era peligrosa y sólo estaba buscando el momento para atacar. Nicky lo sabía y odiaba sentirse tan impotente por no poder hacer nada más. Pero su prioridad ahora era Lorna y mantenerla alejada de todos esos problemas, ya bastante tenía con los suyos propios. – Vamos dentro, empieza a hacer frío –comentó mientras frotaba los brazos de la pequeña morena, lo que hizo que esta se separase un poco para poder andar.-

- No tengo miedo ni nada de eso, tan sólo es que si entramos en una pelea todas me ganarán. Soy muy pequeña. Y realmente nunca he pegado a nadie. Arañar sí, pero pegar… -fue explicando Lorna mientras volvían al edificio mientras Nicky la escuchaba.-

Al llegar se separaron dirigiéndose cada una su colchón sin decir nada más para no molestar a nadie y causar más problemas. Lorna se tumbó en su colchón arropándose con las mantas aunque sabría que le costaría dormir. Red le había contagiado su nerviosismo y no dejaba de imaginarse que Vee se acercaría a hacerle algo a ella o a cualquiera mientras dormían. No se lo dijo a Nicky porque no quería preocuparla más. Desde la visita de Christopher Nicky o se había separado de ella, y Lorna no podía estar más agradecida. Nicky era su propia ancla particular que la ataba y la traía al mundo real cuando se dejaba llevar por su imaginación. La escuchaba, la entendía, no la juzgaba… simplemente, no sabría lo que hacer sin ella y por eso mismo intentaba no ser tan dependiente de ella, en todo lo que pudiera. Una parte de ella estaba muy orgullosa por no haberle dicho nada afrontar sus problemas sola. Mientras que otra no dejaba de arrepentirse, no le gustaba el ambiente que había en la cárcel desde que llegó Vee. Ahora tenían que andar con los ojos bien abiertos fijándose en cada detalle por si era una trampa, nunca ir solas. ¡Ni siquiera podía dormir tranquila por las noches! Mucho menos esta noche que estaban tan cerca.

Sin previo aviso sintió un peso en el colchón y un brazo que pasaba por encima de su cintura pero antes de poder gritar o hacer cualquier ruido percibió ese olor tan familiar unido a ese toque que reconocería en cualquier parte. Era Nicky.

- Joder, sí que hace frío esta noche. Yo pensé que siendo la hija de Red me habría encontrado un mejor sitio y no me dejaría dormir debajo de la ventana rota. ¿Te importa que me una? – dijo Nicky como explicación.

Lorna sintió como las lágrimas de emoción acudían a sus ojos aunque las reprimió. Negó con la cabeza respondiendo a Nicky sin decir nada por miedo a que le fallase la voz. No hacía tanto frío, y ambas lo sabían. Pero Nicky siempre había podido leer cada expresión y, por supuesto, que había notado que tenía miedo. No es que Nicky fuese una defensa impenetrable si decidían atacarlas pero por alguna razón Lorna se sentía segura en sus brazos, como si nada la pudiese alcanzar mientras estuviese allí. Ni Vee, ni los guardias, ni los fantasmas que se encontraban en su cabeza… nadie. Era su refugio.

- Quédate toda la noche. No quiero que te resfríes. –respondió y pidió al mismo tiempo mientras acariciaba el brazo que la abrazaba por la cintura.

Nicky besó su pelo y seguidamente su frente cuando Lorna se giró en sus brazos para quedar de frente y poder acurrucarse mejor. Las tapó a ambas con la manta y cerró los ojos en un intento por dormir mientras abrazada a Lorna queriendo hacerle saber que no le iba a pasar nada malo mientras ella estuviese allí. No podía hacer que los problemas que estaban en su cabeza se fueran pero si podía evitar que Vee la atacase y eso pensaba hacer.

Lorna se despertó al cabo de las horas cuando sintió movimiento, abrió los ojos para ver a una Nicky que intentaba levantarse sin hacer ruido ni despertar a nadie.

- Nicky… -murmuro con voz ronca por el sueño.

- Hey, no te preocupes es que ya ha amanecido y no quiero que Wanda se despierte y nos vea y ya sabes –explicó- No pasa nada, aún puedes dormir –la tranquilizó acariciando su mejilla mientras hablaba- No va a pasar nada.

Lorna se inclinó hacia su toque sin poder evitarlo. Giró la cabeza para poder dejar un beso suave en la palma de su mano a modo de despedida.

- Gracias…

Nicky se quedó sorprendida por el gesto esbozando una sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras. Ya sabes que no me gusta pasar frío. –respondió manteniendo su excusa.

Lorna sonrió inclinando la cabeza dejando que se saliese con la suya. No tenían por qué decir siempre lo que estaba pasando. Ambas sabían la verdad y eso era suficiente. Vio como Nicky se alejaba hasta llegar a su propio colchón y se abrazó a la almohada cerrando los ojos para aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que aún podía recuperar antes de que se despertara toda la prisión.


End file.
